


Uncovered secrets

by Cursed_Orange_Juice



Category: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit - Fandom
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Orange_Juice/pseuds/Cursed_Orange_Juice
Summary: Tommy forgets about Wilbur coming over and forgets to lock his desk drawers. Will Wilbur decide to snoop around? If so what will he find?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Uncovered secrets

Wilbur had just arrived at Tommy's house, which was roughly 2 hours away from his apartment. It was a gorgeous day and going to be even better since he was supposed to hangout with Tommy today. 

He got out of his car with a sigh that was caused by his heinous parking job. 

"Eh it can wait, I'm going to see Toms"

And with that he walked up onto the curb and onto the doorstep and knocked on the door.

It took a second for someone to answer it but when it opened he could see Tommy's mother, she was such a wonderful woman and he was glad that she trusted him enough to let him see her son.

"Hello, Tommy must be up in his room listening to music. I called out to him to let him know I'm going out but he didn't respond."

Wilbur was already in the house about to go up the stairs when it clicked that she was going out.

"Oh okay well then I'll just go right up. Oh! Do you know if you'll return soon? If not I was just going to order a pizza for me and Tommy."

"Sadly not, I just got called into work and I'm most likely going to be there the whole night. That is partially why I'm so glad that you're here so that he won't be alone. Anyways I must be off, bye!"

Then the door shut.

"Great, I have more time with Toms"

The stairs creaked under Wilbur's weight until he finally got to the top of them, which led him to a hallway.

The closer he got to Tommy's room the louder music got, he thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't quite pin what it was. Until he was right against the door.

He heard Tommy singing his song "You're new boyfriend" That just had released. He paused almost to hear more of Tommy's singing.

He found himself smiling at the thought of Tommy holding up a stick of deodorant as a microphone and up on his bed singing to his song.

Wilbur thought that he might as well go in, so he did. The door opened and to no surprise Tommy was up in his desk chair with headphones on playing a game.

"If he has headphones on that means he can't hear me.." Wilbur thought as he made a plan in his head.

He snuck up behind Tommy put his hands on his shoulders and made a loud noise.

"JESUS FUCK-" Tommy started as he threw his hands up in a defensive manner only to see Wilbur standing there behind him.

"OH FUCK OFF! YOU NEARLY MADE ME PISS MY PANTS!" 

Wilbur just laughed and soon enough Tommy joined too.

"I thought you didn't like my music. Or was that just a lie, cause I clearly heard you sing along to my songs."

Tommy just blushed as he adverted his his eyes from Wilbur's gaze.

"N-NO! I just- it came on and I just couldn't have been bothered to quiz my game to change it." Tommy said as he lied through his teeth.

See Tommy actually really looked up to the older man, if anything he looked up to him too much. He even altered his wardrobe to fit a couple sweaters in, and maybe 1 or 2 of Wilbur's sweaters. Sure it was true that everyone looked at them as if they were truly brothers, but not too rarely did Wilbur stay stuck on the young ones mind at night.

"Hmm okay, were you also too lazy that you couldn't have changed out of one of my own sweaters that I left here, or did you miss me."

At this point Tommy had just now looked at the shirt he was wearing and low and behold, he was wearing one of Wilbur's oversized sweaters. 

"N-no-I just- I have to go piss real quick, I'll be right back."

And with that Tommy had rushed past Wilbur and gone into the bathroom to calm himself down.

"He's probably going to be a while."

Wilbur plopped down onto Tommy's gaming chair and pulled out his phone, only then did he realize that one of Tommy's drawers was slightly ajar.

"Oooh, aren't his drawers usually locked? I am kind of curious." Wilbur had thought 

"No. I can't he deserves his privacy..... okay just one peak won't hurt."

And with that Wilbur opened the drawer with his foot only to see a small black box in the corner.

"Okay I am already this deep I might as well look."

He picked up the box and opened it only to immediately have dropped it.

In the box Wilbur saw a girthy vibrating dildo with a suction cup and a bottle of half used up lube. He figured he might as well put it back as he bent down on his knees. 

"shit" he thought as his leg put pressure on his growing bulge and let out a deep groan. A sinister thought popped up in his head as he picked it up and put it back in the box only to sit back in the chair with the box in his lap. 

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry I really had to piss." Tommy said from behind him and he opened his door.

Wilbur stayed silent as Tommy grew closer.

"Wilbur? Are, uh, you okay?

Right as Tommy approached Wilbur he saw that his drawer was open and immediately started rambling.

Wilbur turned around, still holding the box.

"How did you get this, and do your parents know about this?" Wilbur said with a grin and a devious voice.

"I- Uh, I got it online and paid with my credit card. Please don't tell my mom, I-"

Wilbur cut his rambling off by kissing him.

Tommy moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Wilbur to push in his tongue. Then Wilbur pulled away.

"Are you okay with this Tommy?"

"Mhmm yes Wilbur just, please" 

The sound of Tommy begging for Wilbur just made him even harder. Wilbur set the box down in the chair and picking up Tommy to bring to his bed.

Once they got to the bed he put Tommy down.

"Strip." 

And just like that Tommy had obeyed him as if he was his little slave and Wilbur was his master.

"Good boy." Wilbur said with a honey like voice that made Tommy moan.

Once Tommy was undressed Wilbur had started to undress himself starting with his shirt and leaving his boxers for last.

"Pl-Mm-please Wilby, I want you so bad."

"Hold on baby, we're gonna try something okay? You're gonna like it."

He said as he went over to the chair to retrieve the item that would soon be the unraveling of Tommy. He picked up the vibrator and the lube and walked back to the bed.

"Alright just relax okay? Have you ever fingered yourself before? It's gonna be just like that okay baby?"

"Mm, Yeah I have, just hurry pleaasee."

He could sense the younger boys impatience so he un-capped the small bottle of lube and put a decent amount on his middle and pointer fingers. He looked up one more time to try to sense any last sign of uncertainty in the boy as he looked back down and started to push in his middle finger. 

He loved the sweet sounds the boy was making on just this one finger so once he felt it was long enough he pushed in his pointer finger as well so he could begin to scissor the younger boy.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Tommy? You know if I'm ever hurting you you can tell me to stop right?"

"UgHh, daddy pleassee."

He stopped scissoring the boy to pull out his fingers and take off his boxers.

"You're so b-big."

"Yeah baby I am but I'm not going to go in you first."

Tommy made a confused sound until he heard the buzzing of his vibrator.

Wilbur turned off the toy and lubed it up so it wouldn't hurt the boy. Then he slowly inched it into Tommy milking the sweet sounds from the boy as his breathing got shallower and shallower.

He finally stopped when it was all the way in and proceed to turn it on to level 4, then slowly bringing it in and out, setting a slow pace.

"MMhmm yess, harder daddy pleasse."

At that request he stopped thrusting and pushed it fully into the boy.

"Alright put your thighs over my legs okay?"

"Mhmm"

Then Wilbur pulled them together to where he could jack them both off using one hand, his cock was definitely bigger and girthier than the smaller boys, but Tommy's was still above the average.

He took their cocks into his hand and started to jack them off.

"What are yo- oOHh WILbuR UGN Plleaasse."

Tommy could barely keep his noises down at the new sensation of Wilbur's man hood against his own cock.

Wilbur had decided that no matter how much he loved the sweet sounds of Tommy, he loved the taste of his lips more. So he leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss that seemed as if it was the last one he would ever he able to have.

After only a few minutes Tommy can came and so Wilbur halted his movements only to push Tommy's back down onto his bed and pull out the vibrator.

Tommy whined at the lose of contact as his hole spasmed at the lose.

Wilbur merely groaned and drizzled some lube onto his cock and spread it around with his hand, getting ready to replace the fake cock with the real deal.

"This may overstim you but its going to feel really good okay? Do you trust me?"

Tommy only nodded his head but Wilbur had began to push inch by inch into the boy.

Tommy was biting his lip so hard by now that it began to bleed, so Wilbur bend down and began kissing him and licking up the blood.

Being in this position only gave Wilbur an even better angle to try and find Tommy's sweet spot.

For minutes the room only smelled of sex, only sounded of Tommy's delicious moans and Wilbur's honey like groans, until Wilbur had found what he was looking for and Tommy came with a shout. Only signaling Wilbur to speed up. Wilbur was gripping so hard on Tommy's hips that they were bound to be bruised.

Tommy was on cloud nine, not only having his dream come true of Wilbur fucking him into oblivion, but also his body felt on fire and all he could see was stars.

"Ugn, gonna fill you up. gonna make everybody know your mine."

"ooOH YES DADDY PLEASE JUST-"

And with that Wilbur came into the young boy, his seed overflowing the small cavern. 

He captured their noises in a kiss. And as his thrusting came to a stop, he pulled out and collapsed next to Tommy.

"So does this mean you actually like my music?" 

They only laughed as they both fell asleep, cuddling each other.

"Yes i like your music."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I made the mistake of using & indicating that the relationship was platonic when it wasn't. Also thank you for everyone who actually told me this in a non-aggressive way. AS I said in my notes, (Which most of the people who berated me in these comments didn't read) I am a minor. I wrote this because my uncle in the past had "changed me" when really he had touched me inappropriately when I was a toddler, in other words I wrote this to cope. I'm sorry that I tagged wrong, this was my first ever work. I am heavily considering deleting this entire work but, then people who do actually write fanfic wouldn't have this to base off of and know what the different tags mean. I appreciate all the kudos and once again am sorry that I tagged wrong. goodbye.


End file.
